


New York Eyes, Chicago Thighs: Epilogue

by momiji_neyuki, thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Mika's Requests [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, M/M, Married Couples, Mention of OC Minor Character Deaths, Mention of Past Violence, Smut, Some Mild Violence and Weapons Use, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: “Next time you want to surprise me, Rosie...make it a coffee or chocolates or something.”Pete rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair.'Whatever, you needed to get the stick out of your ass and get that boy's cock back in it to adjust your attitude."





	New York Eyes, Chicago Thighs: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisukiRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukiRose/gifts).



> ***thePetetoherPatrick***  
> Did you guys really think we'd be that cruel to just leave the story the way it was? Like really? Come on now, I'm not that mean...Momiji might be but I am not. She is the Queen of Tease after all. I know there were points working on this where Momiji wanted to smack me for avoiding writing for a few days (NOT INTENTIONALLY!!!) but we got it done finally! Hope you guys enjoy this and I hope it was worth it.
> 
> Here is the link to **[New York Eyes Chicago Thighs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9214337/chapters/20898767)**

_***Time Stamp: Two Years Later***_

"Patrick you're being a dick, even Bob and I are going."

  
"So then have fun."

 

"Why are you so fucking stubborn about this?"

 

"Cause."

 

"Whatever, it's your funeral."

 

Brendon walked away from Patrick and he sighed. It was one month till graduation and as much as he should have been excited he wasn't. Instead he was scared. He had no idea what to do with his life. He knew it wasn't going in the direction it had two years ago. He switched majors and had stopped dating...anyone. He looked at the envelope in his hand. He marveled how so many little cards fit in the big card and they all had envelopes of their own.

 

"Fucking waste of stamps."

 

He tossed it on the desk and went back to studying for his final test.

 

"Who gives a shit about a wedding anyway."

  
~~~~~   
  


"Pete...Pete..."

 

"Yo earth to boss!"

 

Pete’s head snapped up and he glared at the Ways. 

 

“What?” 

 

"The Anderson job...did you want Gerard and me on it or should we put the new guys there?"

 

"Boss are you okay, you seem out of it."

 

Gerard looked at Pete with concern. It had been a rough two years since they returned to New York and Pete had to bury both his father and his older brother. Now he was head of the family and all the responsibilities and burdens that came with it. It took some time, but now Pete was a great Don and he was a better ruler than his father ever was. The family had respect like they hadn't before, especially when Pete got through with the ones that killed his family and threatened both him and his sister. No one dared to cross the Wentz's unless they had a death wish.

 

“Yeah, you and Gerard go, at least then I know it’ll get done right. And nevermind me, Gerard, I’m fine.” 

 

Pete shook his head.

 

"Alright, well you have your final tux fitting for the wedding. Also Ray texted to say that they will be arriving in two weeks. He wanted to know if they were going to the hotel or the house?"

 

“I’ll be at the appointment, don’t worry, I don’t think Ryan will let me miss that. Not that I would, Rose would have my head. And the house, I already have a room set for them.” 

 

Pete sat forward as the conversation pulled him back to earth and out of his daydream he’d zoned out into before. 

 

"Okay and I think Frankie is going with you too after his finishes his lessons at he shooting range."

 

“That’s fine. How is he doing with that?” 

 

"He is getting better. Soon he will be as good as Mikey."

 

"Hey! Are you saying I am still an amateur?"

 

"No, I'm just saying..."

 

Mikey punched Gerard in he stomach. Two seconds later there was the click of a safety being removed.

 

“Gun. Away. Now.” 

 

Pete looked up at them with a bored expression. He used to find them amusing. This was just irritating right now. Gerard grumbled and obeyed as his phone rang.

 

"Hey Frankie!"

 

Mikey snickered at how excited Gerard still got with his husband.

 

"Okay, I'll tell him, love you bye!"

 

Gerard hung up.

 

"Frankie says he will meet you and Ryan at the shop."

 

Pete nodded and looked between the brothers. 

 

“That everything then?” 

 

"Yes Boss!"

 

"Sure."

 

The two brother's disappeared.

  
~~~~~

 

Pete and Ryan pulled up to the tux shop their appointment was at. Pete was glad for the break from things at the house but he honestly wished they could go to their fitting without their escort. Pete understood the need for the guard but he still didn’t enjoy not being able to leave the house without one. Frank was thankfully already there when they got there and smiled as they approached. 

 

“How’d it go?” 

 

Ryan asked him as they got closer. Frank shrugged indifferently. 

 

“As well as it could I guess, I think I’m getting better but still not great. Though Gerard seems to think I’m doing good so I can’t be awful.” 

 

Ryan chuckled and nodded. Pete watched them and smiled, he was glad his friends had these guys. His smiled faded and he shook that train of thought out of his head. He didn’t need that. It’d been so long. Pete followed the other two into the shop with his guard hovering close behind. 

 

“So Pete, did you call...or text...or email...or hell, even a written letter in the mail would be acceptable at this point honestly...to Patrick to invite him to the wedding. It’ll be pretty sad if the Don shows up to his sister’s wedding without his date.” 

 

Frank asked and looked at Ryan, almost like that was a silent conversation going on there and not a new one. Pete grumbled and ignored Frank, he didn’t want to talk about this right now. He hadn’t talked to Patrick in two years, why start again now? Patrick would’ve tried to contact him if he’d wanted to talk to him at all. 

 

“Dude, we’re not kidding. You should invite him. This avoiding him thing is getting ridiculous.” 

 

“Yes, Pete, as your friends we would very much like to inform you that you’ve gone past the point of stupidity at this point.” 

 

Pete didn’t say anything as the tailor came over and took their name, proceeding to usher Pete to the back to change into his tux. He came back out and got a set of nods in approval. The tailor fussed at him for a minute, making sure it fit absolutely perfectly before he let Pete go change out of it. When Pete came back Frank was in his tux and Ryan was giving him his approval. Pete sat on the couch, Frank looking to him, and nodded before busying himself paying attention to Candy Crush on his phone. Frank went to get changed and Ryan turned on Pete, stealing his phone and making the supposedly dignified man squawk in an entirely undignified manner. 

 

“Come on, Ryan, give that back you little shit.” 

 

“No, not until you listen to me and listen very carefully.” 

 

Ryan gave him the bossy ‘you’re gonna fucking listen to me whether you want to or not’ look he usually reserved for Mikey when he was being particularly difficult. 

 

“You’re an idiot and we’ve all agreed on that, trust me. Patrick loved you and you just left him and haven’t called or even Facebook messaged him in two years. It’s time for you to get over whatever issue you have, man up, and invite him to the wedding. You can work out whatever issue there is and make up and then not look like a fool at your sister’s wedding.” 

 

Pete grumbled and reached for his phone again, Ryan still holding out away from him. 

 

“Ryan, I can’t. After everything that happened to him because of me, there is no way he wants anything to do with me ever. I lied to him for how long? Besides, if he didn’t already completely hate me, he will now after I just left him and didn’t talk to him for two years.” 

 

“Well now, who’s fucking fault is that? You didn’t give him a chance to tell you whether he was pissed or if he hated you before. Frank and I both got over Mikey and Gerard lying to us. They did it for a good reason. You did it for a good reason. There was absolutely no good reason for you to just abandon him.” 

 

“He’s right, Pete, and that’s exactly what you did. You abandoned Patrick. He finally opened up to someone, loved you, and then you just left him.” 

 

Frank joined in as he came back out. The tailor motioned for Ryan next and he handed Pete’s phone to Frank as he walked into the back. 

 

“How do you know if you won’t try, Pete?” 

 

Frank frowned as he sat beside Pete. He tried reaching for his phone and Frank put his hand flat on the center of Pete’s chest to hold him back. He shook his head and held the phone further away like Ryan had. 

 

“Pete…” 

 

Frank said like a warning. Pete sighed and sat back, crossing his arms and staring at the wall away from him. Frank thought he looked kind of like a pouting child and it was kind of funny to see a big scary Don looking like a five year old who’d been told he couldn’t have a cookie. He smiled, Pete had gotten rid of the emo hair and looked older now but he was still the same Pete under all of it. 

 

“I can’t, Frank.” 

 

Frank sighed in frustration and looked at Ryan as he came out. 

 

“Looking good, dude, think Mikey is gonna love that.” 

  
~~~~~

  
"It just doesn't feel right."

 

"I know man, but what are we supposed to do about it."

 

"Go to Chicago and drag the fucker back here."

 

"We don't even know if he is still there!"

 

"I do."

 

Gerard looked at his brother.

 

"Mikey...did you do..."

 

"No Gee, I haven't, I just kept tabs."

 

"You hated the guy."

 

"I didn't hate him, I just thought he wasn't good enough."

 

"And now?"

 

"He saved your life dude. He took a bullet for you. That kind of jumps him up the scale a bit."

 

Gerard smiled.

 

"You're nothing, but a soft touch Michael."

 

Before Gerard could blink he was on his back with the knife to his neck, but the click next to Mikey's side said he was at gun point.

 

"Can you two cut that shit out."

 

The brother's looked over and saw Rose and Ray.

 

“Don’t the pair of you ever get tired of overreacting aggressively over dumb little shit?” 

 

Ray shook his head at them. Gerard and Mikey looked at each other and grinned.

 

"Nah."

 

They laughed and Mikey got up and helped Gerard up.

 

"Dogs, you will never change will you?"

 

"Nope and our boys like us like that."

 

"Speaking of, when are they coming back?"

 

Mikey looked at his watch.

 

"They should be back soon. we should go see about lunch."

 

"Yeah, catch you later Ray, Princess."

 

Ray nodded and waved at them, watching them leave before he smiled down at Rose. 

 

"What are you so happy about?"

 

“Can’t I just be happy when I’m with you?” 

 

Ray shook his head at her. 

 

"Oh...sorry, I..."

 

Rose looked away. Even after two years being with him she was still awkward. Ray chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around her to hug her tight to him. 

 

“It’s alright.”

 

Ray kissed the top of her head. He’d learned long ago not to tell her not to apologize, that just flustered her even more. 

 

"I still don't understand what you see in me."

 

“It’s hard to pin it to any one thing.” 

 

Ray smiled again, and looked at her. 

 

"Sometimes you are as crazy as those dogs with their..."

 

Her words were cut off by Ray's lips on hers which was one of the few things that could stop a Rose rant. She felt her knees buckling. Ray held her up with his arm around her waist. 

 

"I love that you can do that to me."

 

Rose panted out of breath cause Ray stole it all. Ray smiled down at her and kissed her forehead gently.

 

“Good, because I love doing that to you.” 

 

"I hate to break this up, but you have your own fitting today Ray."

 

James walked over smiling. He nodded to Rose.

 

"Your mother is waiting for you Princess."

 

"Oh very well."

 

She kissed Ray on last time.

 

"I'll see you later."

 

“See you later.” 

 

Ray smiled as she walked away to go find her mother, then he glanced sideways at James. 

 

“You...I have many words for you...but I’m not gonna use any of them. I’m gonna behave and go to my fitting and I’ll kick your ass up and over your ears when I get back.” 

 

"You couldn't do it when you were a dog and now that I'm your dog, you still can't."

 

James laughed and patted Ray on his back and led him out of the room.

  
~~~~~

  
"Why?"

 

"Cause it's been two years."

 

"Yeah, two years of you being a fucking moron."

 

"Just cause you have the perfect relationship doesn't mean you have the right to..."

 

"Bobby, tell Trick he's being a fucking moron."

 

Bob looked up at them a little wide eyed. He was just trying to play a game on his phone. 

 

“Why are you dragging me into this? We already know Patrick is being dumb about this, thought we moved past that?” 

 

"We had till this. Now he's up my ass again."

 

Patrick threw the invitation in front of Bob. He picked it up and looked at it, shrugging before tossing it back where it’d been thrown.

 

“So quit being a big baby and just go.” 

 

"It isn't even about him Trick, it's about Ray and Rose."

 

"Exactly!"

 

Patrick threw his hands up.

 

"I don’t know them, they don't know me, so why invite me!"

 

“Weren’t you the one that made Ray realize how dumb he was being. Literally the reason he pulled his head out of his ass and ended up with Rose...just saying, that could have something to do with it but I could be wrong.” 

 

Bob shrugged and looked back at his game. 

 

"I..."

 

Brendon smirked.

 

"Fuck you guys."

 

Patrick grabbed his cigarettes and went outside. Brendon turned to Bob.

 

"You're still flying him out right?"

 

Bob looked up at Brendon. 

 

“Do you honestly think he’ll go if I don’t? Of course I’m flying his dumb ass out there.” 

 

"This is why I love you."

 

Brendon slid into Bob's lap. He was still self conscious about his body, but he knew that Bob loved him for who he was and not what he looked like. Bob smiled and set his phone aside to wrap his arms around Brendon. 

 

“Yeah, I love you too. You are coming with us, right?” 

 

"Do I get to join the mile high club again?"

 

“Depends on if you behave while we’re getting everything ready and getting into the air or not.”

 

Bob chuckled at him. 

 

"I can be good...but you like me bad too."

 

“Hmmm this is true, sometimes, but that’s cause you’re good at it.” 

 

Brendon chuckled and then leaned in for a kiss.

 

"Hey guys, I'm gonna...oh, sorry man, I'm gonna go now. I'll catch you later."

 

Bob grumbled at Patrick as he left. Brendon sighed.

 

"When did you last talk to Frankie?" 

 

Bob shrugged and looked at Brendon. 

 

“He just kind of randomly messages to check in on things. Yesterday though, I think.” 

 

"So who is going to meet us at the airport?"

 

“I think Ryan...maybe Frank or Gerard...I don’t remember what he said.” 

 

"Bobby...what's going on, you aren't usually this flaky...are you...worried about something else?"

 

Brendon had this recurring nightmare that Bob was going to break up with him. Bob had been really quiet and what Brendon thought was sneaky. It had him on edge a lot. He wanted to snoop in his drawers, but he knew that would be wrong and violating Bob's trust and that was huge to Bob. He raised an eyebrow at Brendon and frowned slightly.

 

“No, I just don’t remember because he’s changed the plan a couple of times. Trust me, I threatened to shove my foot up his ass when we get there if he doesn’t cut it out but I guess it’s more Mikey and Gerard that keep switching it around on him. I’ll message him later and ask, okay?” 

 

"Yeah, sure."

 

Now Brendon felt stupid. Of course it wasn't about him. Why did he think he was that important.

 

"I'm gonna go make a salad for lunch."

 

Brendon slipped off Bob's lap. Bob reached up and pulled him back, hugging him tightly. 

 

“Woah, what’s the face? What’s wrong? And I’m not letting go until you tell me.” 

 

"It's nothing, I'm just being silly again."

 

Bob snuggled his face into Brendon’s neck and sighed. 

 

“Or you could tell me what’s going on in your head, and I’ll tell you if it’s silly or not.” 

 

“I...I just..."

 

“I can’t help if you don’t tell me. There is nothing that you could say that’ll bother me.” 

 

"I just noticed you were sneaking around a bit lately and being really quiet and...I… Ithoughtyouweregoingtobreakupwithme."

 

Bob frowned and looked at Brendon. 

 

“Baby, I’m always quiet. Always have been. I enjoy listening to you more. As for me breaking up with you...that is silly and you’re not getting rid of me that easy.” 

 

Bob kissed Brendon’s jaw and cheek. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere. If I seemed sneaky it’s because I’ve been working on getting a surprise for you but I didn’t know that that was a bad idea maybe.” 

 

"Oh...did I spoil it?"

 

“No, you get it when we get back from New York. If you don’t like surprises I can tell you though.” 

 

"No no no!"

 

Bob chuckled and shook his head. 

 

“Alright, alright! Chill, I won’t tell you. Now, lunch sounds like a damn good idea. What do you want?” 

 

"Um...can I have the salad?"

 

“Yeah, sure. Let’s go and I’ll throw it together for you.” 

 

Bob nodded and smiled at him. 

 

"You kind of have to let me go then...unless you're gonna carry me."

 

“I can work with that.” 

Bob grinned evilly and chuckled before he got up, and put Brendon up over his shoulder to carry him out to the kitchen. Brendon squealed and laughed pretending to pound on Bob's back and feeling confident for the first time in awhile about them.

 

~~~~~

 

"Call him."

 

"No you call him."

 

"No, I did last time."

 

James walked in and saw Frank and Ryan sitting on the sofa while the Ways argued. He leaned between them.

 

"So who's betting that Gerard pulls out his gun faster than Mikey pulls out his knife."

 

Both of them held up their other half’s weapons, already confiscated in anticipation of this, before tucking them back away and shrugging. 

 

“You kind of learn after a while how to deal with the pair of them.” 

 

Ryan chuckled and looked at the brothers. Frank nodded in agreement before furrowing his brow and speaking up, giving his husband a pointed glare. 

 

“Guys, just fucking flip a coin for it and quit bitching.” 

 

Gerard was reaching for his gun when he looked over at Frank and saw he had it.

 

"Hey, when did you..."

 

Mikey laughed and reached for his knife then saw it in Ryan's hand.

 

"Awww, no fair!"

 

Ryan giggled, leaning into Frank, while Frank shook his head and rolled his eyes with a quiet chuckle. 

 

“We’re just magical like that, so settle it or we’ll settle it for you.” 

 

Mikey was giving a sour look, but Gerard was just in shock. Ryan stopped laughing and looked at them. 

 

“Oh...you think he’s kidding?” 

 

Ryan looked at Frank who shrugged. 

 

“What are you thinking?” 

 

“I’m thinking neither of them are getting laid until...you know how about until after Pete and Patrick resolve their shit. That sounds good to me. Frankie?” 

 

“Yeah, sounds about right…that is unless they stop fighting like little children and resolve their own shit. I did give them a pretty good solution I thought.” 

 

“You did but you know how well they listen.” 

 

Ryan and Frank both looked at the Ways. Gerard looked admonished, but Mikey became more pissed.

 

"Fuck you Ryan or rather go find someone else to fuck you."

 

Mikey stormed off. Gerard looked at Frank. 

 

"I'll go call him."

 

He slunk out of the room. Ryan pouted at Frank. 

 

“Well now that didn’t work out the way we thought it would.” 

 

“No...it didn’t...but I do think Gerard has earned his pardon at least.” 

 

Ryan nodded and sighed, before getting up to go find Mikey, tucking his idiot husband’s knife into his pocket. He wandered up to their room to see if Mikey was there.

 

*thunk thunk thunk thunk*

 

Mikey was throwing knives at the wall. Ryan very carefully poked his head in the room, trusting that no matter how upset Mikey might be he wouldn’t hurt Ryan. 

 

*thunk thunk thunk clink*

 

"Fuck!"

 

Mikey flopped on his bed stomach first and sighed. He never missed. Ryan sighed and silently went over to pull knives out of drywall, setting them all back in their drawer where Mikey kept them. Then he moved to sit beside Mikey on the bed and gently ran his hand down his back. Mikey grumbled, but didn't shrug him off.

 

“Did you just grumble at me?” 

 

Ryan looked down at him but didn’t take his hand away. Mikey buried his face. Ryan made a face, he wasn’t as fond of quiet Mikey because it meant he was upset about something, but bringing him out of it was easier said than done. He curled up and leaned against Mikey a little. 

 

“You ok?” 

 

Mikey mumbled something into the sheets. 

 

“I don’t understand mumbling.” 

 

Mikey did it again and added a sigh. Ryan sighed and wiggled till his head was up near Mikey’s.

 

“You wanna try that again?”

 

Mikey looked over at his husband with one eye. Ryan smiled gently at him. 

 

“You done being grumpy?” 

 

"Yeah, I guess."

 

“What’s the matter?” 

 

"What if this doesn't work out? I mean he's the Don. If he gets pissed he can do anything to us. He can hurt me or Gee, even you."

 

“And you know he won’t, babe. He may be the Don but you are his friends and he’s not always an idiot. If he gets pissed, he’ll be pissed about it and then he’ll get over it. I don’t know what his dad was like but Pete is only truly dick towards people he doesn’t know, and you know that or you and Gee would’ve had your asses handed to you long ago, for things far worse than inviting his ex to his sister’s wedding.”

 

Ryan shook his head. 

 

“The only way I can see him actually getting that pissed is if Patrick doesn’t behave himself or fucks the wedding up.”  

 

Mikey looked at his husband.

 

"You really think so?"

 

Ryan nodded and offered a smile again. 

 

“Of course I do.” 

 

Mikey pushed his face back into the sheets and looked up at Ryan with only his eyes.

 

"Think I can get a blow job now?"

 

Ryan giggled a little and rolled his eyes. 

 

“I don’t know, I mean...Gerard is the one that manned up and fixed the issue when you left to pout.” 

 

Ryan grinned sarcastically, just to see what Mikey would say. Mikey let out a small whine. Ryan shook his head and nudged at Mikey a bit. Mikey grumbled again, but lifted his arm this time to let Ryan in. Ryan hummed and cuddled into him. 

 

“You can have snuggles, maybe I’ll blow you later if you quit being so pouty.” 

 

"Okay."

 

Mikey shifted a bit so that he was holding Ryan properly and yawned. Ryan smiled warmly and smushed his face into Mikey’s chest, cuddling into the familiar warmth. 

 

"You know I love you kiddo."

 

Ryan looked up, he hated when Mikey called him that but he always did it anyway and Ryan just got used to it. 

 

“I love you too Mikey.” 

 

"Mine."

 

Mikey leaned in and kissed him softly. Ryan hummed in agreement and beamed at the kiss. 

 

“Yours.” 

  
~~~~~

 

"I'm gonna kill him."

 

"You can't do that Mikey, we don't have time to get another florist!"

 

Mikey was pacing in front of Pete's desk. They just got a call that the florist sold his shop and skipped town with the money. Pete groaned and rested his head in his hands.

 

“Mikey, you’re not killing anyone. Look...we have what...a week? How about we quit fucking around and figure it out. We’ll deal with the asshole after my sister is happily married and no, Mikey, you will still not be allowed to kill him.” 

  
Pete looked between the two of them. 

 

“Either find a florist or pick up the hobby yourselves. I don’t care, just get it sorted and if you can’t ask my mother. She can handle this shit better than I can.” 

 

Gerard and Mikey's eyes both went wide.

 

"No no no!"

 

"No need to involve her!"

 

"Yeah, we can handle it boss."

 

They both left the room quickly. Pete shook his head as they left. He was never quite sure what to do with them but he was sure of their fear for his mother. If Rose was bad, his mother could be at least three times worse when she wanted to be. He tapped his fingers impatiently for a minute before pushing up out of his chair to go find something productive and helpful to do.

  
~~~~~   
  


"So how are we gonna do this?"

 

Brendon was looking at the calendar. They had less than a week till the wedding and Bob still hadn't told Brendon what the plan was for getting Patrick on the plane. Bob looked at Brendon and then at the calendar. 

 

“Well...what’s something he can’t live without?” 

 

"Pete, but he doesn't know it yet."

 

“Well I know that, I meant like something we could take away just before we have to leave and hold hostage until he cooperates...and can’t have back until we’re in the air at the very least.” 

 

"That sounds like work. Why don't we just get him high like Frankie used to. When Ricky's high he'll do anything."

 

Bob considered it and shrugged, it could work.

 

“Does he even still smoke? And if he starts singing show tunes I’ll kill him. I’ve heard all about that and no thank you.” 

 

"He hasn't smoked since Pete left, but I bet if we get Joe and Andy in on this, we can get him to."

 

Bob nodded and sighed. 

 

“We can try it but if it doesn’t work I’m just gonna knock him over the head and toss him onto the plane. If we show up without Patrick, I don’t want to think about what those Ways will do to us. Especially Mikey. That is our one job, bring Patrick. That’s it. It shouldn’t be so difficult.”

 

"Great, so plan A is good, plan B is good, now to plan C."

 

“Dude, if we need a plan C, we’re fucked.” 

 

Brendon smirked.

 

"Well that is plan C."

 

Brendon sauntered over to Bob and whispered in his ear.

 

"C stands for your cock and there is definitely a plan for me to get fucked."

 

Bob chuckled and shook his head. 

 

“Now that is a plan that I am totally on board with.” 

 

"I thought you would be."

 

Brendon led Bob into their bedroom and kissed him closing the door.

  
~~~~~

  
"Why are we going to visit them again?"

 

"Cause it's been a while and they missed you and you haven't smoked up in what...two years? You are almost completely done with class. Let's celebrate!"

 

Patrick groaned as Brendon put an arm around him.

 

"Alright fine, but I'm only gonna stay for a bit and I'm not smoking."

 

"Sure Rick, whatever you say."

  
~~~~~

  
Brendon was laughing so hard as he texted Bob to come get them. Patrick was about to launch into his Marlon Brando impersonation from Guys and Dolls. He donned his Trilby and fixed his imaginary tie as he rolled a fake set of dice singing Luck Be A Lady Tonight. Brendon was barely able to hit send before he was pulled into the routine with the four of them doing shitty 40's dancing. Hopefully Bob didn't get there before the encore.

 

~~~~~

 

Bob walked up to their door and knocked, a little afraid that Patrick was already loopy by the sound of them laughing inside. He shook his head and waited for one of them to clue in and answer the door. 

 

"STICK WITH ME BABY I'M THE FELLA YOU CAME IN WITH..."

 

Patrick staggered over to the door with everyone laughing and clapping. 

 

"LUCK BE A LADY..."

 

The guys echoed it back to him. He smiled bleary eyed. 

 

"LUCK BE A LADY..."

 

He threw the door open with his hands splayed out wide.

 

"LUCK BE A LADY TONIIIIGHT!"

 

Bob looked at him and grumbled before glaring pointedly at Brendon. Brendon giggled and shrugged. 

 

"BOBBY! CATCH ME!"

 

Bob went wide eyed and held his arms out quickly so Patrick wouldn't hit the floor.

 

"I swear to god, you little shit."

 

He muttered under his breath. As soon as Patrick hit Bob he passed out."

 

"There you go, Bobby. Signed, sealed, and delivered."

 

"And thankfully silent. Let's go before he wakes up."

 

Bob scooped Patrick up in his arms and rolled his eyes. Brendon waved by to Joe and Andy and skipped along next to Bob.

 

"Hey Bobby, let's tie Patrick up in the plane and then Fuck in the cockpit. I can be the shy airline steward and you can be the dashing pilot who will teach me ways of the skies."

 

Bob raised an eyebrow and glanced at Brendon. He chuckled a little.

 

"Did you smoke the shit they gave Patrick too?"

 

"I shared one joint so it didn't look suspicious, but the rest is contact cause they hot boxed the room."

 

"Ok well I doubt we have to tie Patrick up. He's a little...I doubt he'll wake up."

 

Bob shook his head at him. 

 

"So no to the tying, but yes to the role playing fucking thing?"

 

Brendon batted his eyelashes at his boyfriend. 

 

"We'll see."   
  
Brendon jumped up and down and nearly knocking Patrick out of Bob's arms. 

 

"Hey! Woah! Calm down before you make me drop him! We have to get him there in one piece."

 

Bob shushed him and glared. 

 

"Sorry, I'm just excited for the wedding and the trip and to see..."

 

"Pete..."

 

Brendon freezes when Patrick speaks. He looks at the young man though and he is still asleep.

 

"Man, well that proves how bad he's still got it."

 

"Dude, we already knew he was so deep in denial he was drowning."

 

Bob shook his head and rolled his eyes. He looked at Patrick and wondered how exactly Pete had managed to leave him if he actually loved him. He knew he could never do it if it were Brendon. 

 

"I feel a little better now that we are doing this."

 

They stopped at the apartment to close it up. Bob had loaded the suitcases on the plane previously. They packed nothing for Patrick other than his electronics cause the Ways said they had that covered. They boarded the plane and Brendon helped Bob strap Patrick in. Then they went to the cockpit and Brendon watched his boyfriend turn into a serious pilot before his eyes with all the jargon to boot. Soon they were in the air and on their way to saving two hearts and two stubborn idiots.

  
~~~~~

 

Gerard was bouncing as they stood on the family's private runway. He looked at Frank and smiled.

 

"He's almost here Frankie!"

 

Frank grinned as he watched Gerard and nodded. They were gonna get to see Patrick again.

 

“Yeah he is. What’d you tell Pete about where we were going and what we were doing, by the way?” 

 

"Target range again."

 

Frank nodded and smiled at him. 

 

“Makes sense.”

 

A familiar plane hit the runway in the distance and started to taxi toward them.

 

"Oh my God, they're here!"

 

“About time.” 

 

Frank chuckled as they watched the plane. It seemed to take forever for the plane to fully stop and to the door to open. The first face they saw was Brendon.

 

"Frankie!"

 

Brendon ran down the stairs skipping a few. Frank chuckled and held his arms open for him. 

 

“Hey man.” 

 

"I missed you so much!"

 

“We missed you too.” 

 

Frank smiled, hugging him tight. 

 

"Where's Bobby and Ricky?"

 

Gerard kept watching where Brendon came out, but saw no one else.

 

"Um..."

 

Brendon pulled away from Frank and scratched the back of his neck.

 

"...so he kind of woke up in the middle of the trip and started a fight with Bobby and uh...we had to knock him out."

 

Frank looked at Brendon in surprise just as they heard Bob’s voice from inside the plane. 

 

“Brendon...I love you, but your friend is a giant pain in the ass.” 

 

And Bob was being literally cause Patrick kicked him in the ass when they were fighting. Gerard watched wide eyed as Bob came out of the plane with Patrick over his shoulder. There was a clearly formed bruise on his face.

 

"Man Bobby, Ryan is going to kill you if Ricky has to wear foundation to the wedding. It's hard to match his skin tone."

 

“Listen...for one I’d like to see you try and tame him. And for two he sort of did that himself, so it’s not entirely my fault. If he’d behave it wouldn’t be a problem.”

 

Bob grumbled as he carried Patrick down off the plane. 

 

"Nah, I like Ricky the way he is, feisty and everything."

 

Gerard laughed and hugged Bob's free side.

 

"I missed you big guy."

 

“You too, Way.” 

 

Bob smiled and then glanced at the man over his shoulder. 

 

“So where do I put our reluctant delivery?” 

 

"Frankie, go get the car, it will be easier."

 

Frank nodded with a smile and went to bring the car to them so that Bob wouldn’t have to carry Patrick around. Bob nodded a thanks to Gerard.

 

“Thanks.” 

 

"Let me help you with your luggage."

 

Gerard headed to the plane with Brendon and grabbed their cases. When Frank brought the car, Gerard popped the trunk.

 

"Whoops."

 

Brendon looked in and saw a red stain.

 

"Uh Gee...is that..."

 

"I wouldn't ask."

 

"Riiiight."

 

Brendon put the cases in away from the stain.

 

"So I guess you can sandwich Ricky between you two in the back seat."

 

“That works.” 

 

Bob looked at Brendon to make sure he wasn’t too freaked out. Brendon slid in first and then Bob placed Patrick in the middle. Brendon belted him in and then Bob got in. Gerard looked at Frank.

 

"You driving or am I?"

 

“I will drive, we have precious cargo.” 

 

Frank chuckled and headed for the drivers’ side. Gerard got into the passenger's seat.

 

"Cool, I get to pick the music then!"

 

~~~~~

 

Frank pulled them up to the house and looked in the rear view mirror to see if Patrick was still asleep. 

 

"Ugh, he weighs a ton I swear!"

 

Gerard got out and opened the door so Brendon could get out. Just as he and Gerard were maneuvering Patrick out, Mikey appeared on the doorstep eating an apple.

 

"Is he asleep or dead?"

 

Gerard glared at his brother.

 

"Neither asshole, Bobby had to knock him out."

 

Mikey looked at Bob emerging from the other side.

 

"Awesome, I've always wanted to do that, but the boss said no.” 

 

“If he doesn’t cooperate when he wakes up you may get the chance to still.” 

 

Bob grinned and shook his head. 

 

"Sweet I...ow!"

 

"Stop being an ass and go help with the luggage."

 

Ryan stepped next to Mikey as Mikey rubbed his head when Ryan hit him. Mikey stuck his tongue out and went down. Frank chuckled quietly as he watched them and shook his head. Bob picked Patrick up again and looked to the others. 

 

"So where am I putting him until he wakes up?" 

 

"How about the boss's room?"

 

That earned another smack.

 

"What the fuck Ry?!"

 

“No deaths before the wedding dude, Pete will fucking kill you if he finds Patrick before we’re ready for him to.” 

 

"It's okay Ry, Frankie and i fixed up one of of the guest rooms."

 

Gerard smiled at his brother in law. Ryan nodded and looked at Frank. 

 

“Come on, Bob. I’ll show you where it is.” 

 

Bob smiled gratefully and followed Frank inside. 

 

"Ways!"

 

Both Mikey and Gerard snapped to attention.

 

"Yes Sir!"

 

"The boss is coming home in a an hour. He's had a hard day at the office so make sure everything is perfect."

 

"Yes Sir!"

 

Gerard and Mikey ran into the house leaving Brendon and Ryan alone. Ryan smiled at Brendon warmly and offered a hug.

 

“I missed you a lot, Beebo.” 

 

Brendon blushed.

 

"It's just Brendon now...or Bren. I kind of left my fuck boy days and nicknames behind."

 

Brendon did his usual nervous habit of scratching his calf with his other foot.

 

"I missed you Ryan...a lot. I'm really happy for you though."

 

Ryan’s smile died a little as Brendon rejected the nickname he’d always used for him. Of course he’d grown out of it. He forced a small smile and nodded. 

 

“Thanks. Come on inside.” 

 

"Ryan..."

 

Brendon stepped forward and pulled Ryan into a hug.

 

"I really missed you."

 

Ryan relaxed a little into the hug and hugged him back, snuggling into the familiar warmth of his best friend.

 

"Hey Ry..."

 

Mikey stopped...he saw Brendon holding his husband.

 

"They have history you know."

 

Mikey looked up to see Gerard.

 

"Yeah, I know, it's just...Ryan has had Frank and...well who has Brendon had?"

 

Gerard patted Mikey on the shoulder.

 

"You can be a good guy when you want to be Mikes."

 

"Yeah yeah whatever."

 

Mikey chuckled and walked back into the house with his brother leaving the two long lost boys in their private moment.

  
~~~~~   
  


Pete frowned at Gerard’s car in front of the house and got out of his own as his driver stopped. He grumbled as he walked up to the house. He could not believe the shit he’d had to deal with today. 

 

“Gerard!”

 

He called as he got in the house and ditched his coat. 

 

"Yes Boss?"

 

“Why is your car in front of the house and where is Mikey? I hope you two have better news for me about today than I’ve had to deal with so far.”

 

"Oh sorry boss, Frankie was driving."

 

Pete shook his head and sighed. 

 

“Ok, whatever just don’t leave it there. Gods forbid Rose shows up and it’s still there. Have Frank move it or something and then grab Mikey. I’ll be in my office with a good strong drink.” 

 

"You got it boss."

 

Gerard watched Pete stomp down to his office. He ran to get Frank and then Mikey.

  
~~~~~

  
Mikey can't quite explain why, but seeing Ryan with Brendon and knowing their history...well again he didn't know how to explain it, but right now he could care less cause he had his husband pinned against the wall of their bedroom and Ryan's legs were wrapped tightly around his hips as he fucked him hard enough to shake the table next to them.

 

"You are mine you hear me? Mine and no...one...else's!"

 

He punctuated each word with a hard thrust. Ryan moaned and whined as he clung to Mikey. 

 

“Yours….only yours…” 

 

He barely managed to say breathlessly. 

 

"Damn right and I don't share!"

 

Mikey slammed his last thrust right into Ryan's prostate making him howl. Ryan whimpered, leaning his head back as he came with Mikey. He knew why he was bothered, he knew why his possessive streak had come out to play, but he kind of loved this part of his husband. He looked up at Mikey and leaned up to kiss him gently. 

 

“I love you, Mikey.”  

 

Mikey panted looking up at Ryan's sweat soaked face. He softened as he returned the kiss.

 

"I love you too Ryan and...I'm sorry, I just..."

 

"Uh...knock knock."

 

Gerard walked in.

 

"Hope you two are finished cause the boss is here and he ain't happy."

 

"Does he know?"

 

"I don't think so, but something has him pissed."

 

The guy's started to throw ideas out while Mikey was still bottom naked and embedded in his husband. Ryan shifted and tried to get Mikey to put him down. He kissed Mikey’s cheek. 

 

“You don’t have to be sorry, but we can talk about it later. Go fix whatever is pissing off your boss and I’ll check on sleeping beauty. See if he’s awake yet.” 

 

"Oh right, sorry baby."

 

Mikey gently placed Ryan in the chair. Without even worrying about their audience he grabbed a towel and cleaned his cock off. he then grabbed his suit pants and slipped into them.

 

"Man he's gonna know you just fucked. You reek of spunk...no offense Ryan."

 

"Yeah, well I have no time to shower if he is that pissed. I can deal, what's he gonna do , kill me? The wedding is in less than a week now, Rose would kill him."

 

“Pete should be used to it by now. It’ll be fine. Just go and fix it before he gets testy enough that he might kill you and deal with his sister’s bitching later.”

 

Ryan grabbed a pair of comfy pants and slipped them on.

 

"Love you baby."

 

Mikey waved as he walked out the door. Ryan smiled and then wandered out to go find Patrick and see if he’d woken up yet.

  
~~~~~

  
"Oh fuck, what truck ran me over?"

Patrick groaned as he smashed his face into the pillow to avoid the sunlight coming in the window. Sunlight. Sunlight? Patrick's dorm room didn't get sunlight. Patrick opened his eye. This wasn't his sheet pattern. He rolled over shielding his eyes.

 

"What the fuck? Where am I?"

 

Ryan chuckled quietly. 

 

“Hey, Patrick.” 

 

Patrick heard a voice and looked around the strange room.

 

"Ryan?"

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Ryan sat on the edge of Patrick’s bed. 

 

“You alright there?” 

 

"I will be if you tell me what you are doing here? Is Mikey with you? When did you guys get here...for that matter where is here?"

 

“Well considering I live here now…..I’ve been here for a while, though I did just find your room. You are the one that just got here.”

 

Ryan laughed and shook his head, looking at his friend.

 

“You’re in New York.” 

 

"WHAT!?”

 

“Woah! Relax! Please be quiet! Some people don’t know you are here yet and are already in shitty moods. You gotta be quiet. Please!”

 

Ryan clamped his hand over Patrick’s mouth and listened for a second. He didn’t think anyone heard. He looked back at Patrick.

 

“Yes...you got here with Bob and Brendon an hour or two ago I guess it was.” 

 

"That fucking dogface jarhead flyboy! I woke up his fucking plane! They kidnapped me when I was high! They punched me and knocked me out when I tried to escape! Why the fuck am I here...and wait, who doesn't know I'm here...oh no, no no no!" 

 

“Patrick...shush or I’ll knock you back out myself.” 

 

He gave Patrick a warning look. 

 

“You are in a house full of people armed to the tits, shut up and don’t be stupid, okay? And it’s not Bob or Brendon’s fault. Me, Frank, Mikey, and Gerard all had a hand in it too. We gave them one job. To make sure you were here and they did as they were told.”

 

"So what the fuck am I here for then?"

 

“Because you’re an idiot in denial and we have an idiot in denial here too and we aim to fix that.”

 

"What the fuck are you talking about? He left me! He left my ass passed out after I saved his!"

 

“Ok...not really my place to say anything but you need to hear it. From what I know about the whole mess...he had to leave one way or the other, there was no option there. And unlike me and Frank with Mikey and Gee….he was convinced you would hate him and want nothing to do with him. He blames himself for you getting hurt and everything that happened that day and for lying to you about who he is. But that’s just what I understand of it.” 

 

Ryan sighed heavily. 

 

“You never got to know his real name, you never got to know anything about a huge part of his life. He didn’t think that was fair to you but he couldn’t do anything about it until it was too late. His father and brother were killed not long after the incident in Chicago...he’s...the Don now…” 

 

Ryan looked down. He was sure he’d get in shit for telling Patrick all of this. That was for Pete to do but he also knew Pete wasn’t likely to. He wasn’t great at shit like this. They all knew that, that was why they’d had to drag Patrick here in the first place.

 

"Wait...he lost his...and now he's..."

 

Patrick started to get dizzy. Ryan reached out to hold him steady. 

 

“Woah...easy. I guess that was kind of a lot all at once. Sorry.”

 

"So...he's in charge now. He calls the shots."

 

Ryan nodded and watched Patrick to make sure he’d be alright. 

 

“Yeah, for like 99.9% of everything. If not then he gets the final say anyway. Which is why we haven’t told him about you yet and we have to reveal it in the best way when he’s not pissed off like he is right now...or he’ll have our heads. The four of us that planned it...we’re toast if he feels like it.” 

 

"Oh and you think he's not gonna drop me in the Hudson river with a pair of cement shoes?"

 

“One, he prefers a shot to the head, his father might’ve done the cement shoes thing but not Pete usually unless you really deserve to suffer but then he just gives them to Mikey mostly. Two, no. He won’t. Not to you. It’s not your fault and like I said he’s just as in denial as you are.” 

 

Ryan shook his head and sighed, not really sure exactly how dumb Patrick was gonna be about this. Patrick blinked cause...

 

"I need to piss."

 

“The room has a bathroom through that door.” 

 

Ryan pointed to the other side of the room. 

 

“Most of the rooms do, though some share. Just don’t wander off anywhere. I don’t need to get in shit for letting you wander.”

 

Patrick got up and went to the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it. he sat down on the toilet and put his head in his hands.

 

"What the fuck am I doing here?"

 

He looked and saw another door connecting to the bathroom. Remembering what Ryan said, he knew he had to get out of there. He went to the door and checked it. It was unlocked. He opened it and saw another guest room. He slipped out locking the bathroom door behind him. He walked out of the guest room and looked down the hallway. There was more doors and stairs. Patrick went for the stairs. If he could get out, he could get a cab and get back home. He quickly headed down the stairs and out the first door he saw.

 

*Grrrrrrr*

 

*Grrrrrr*

 

"FUCK!"

  
~~~~~

  
Pete rested his head on his desk with his arms hiding his face, Mikey and Gerard just sitting there. He’d about had it for today, and on top of that the Way brothers were acting weirder than normal but any questions about their behaviour was deflected. He grumbled quietly to himself and considered just knocking out for the rest of the night and reaming these two out in the morning when he had the energy to deal with their shit. Gerard was just standing there waiting for Pete to dismiss them. He looked out the window. it was getting late and they still had to have dinner and figure out...

 

"AHHHHHHH HELP ME!"

 

Pete’s head snapped up and he glared at the door before getting up to go out and look down into the front hall muttering as he went. 

 

“What the fuck was that?” 

 

He saw the dog was after someone and shook his head. 

 

“Bowie, heel!” 

 

The dog let go of them and sat immediately, staring up at Pete.

 

"*pant pant* Fuck fuck fuck, thank *pant pant* you."

 

Pete froze for a second as he saw who it was as he came downstairs. He could swear his heart stopped beating. He shook his head and frowned deeply. Bowie came over to him and bumped against his leg as he got to about five feet from Patrick and stopped.

 

“You’re welcome, are you ok?”  

 

"Yeah, he only got my ass. At least there's no bone there and...Pete?"

 

He nodded silently and tried to take deep, even breaths, his mind working to figure out how Patrick got here and if this was even real. He got the nagging suspicion that this had something to do with Mikey and Gerard’s behaviour since he’d gotten home….and the car being out front. The two men just stared at each other. neither one moving or speaking. Finally Gerard and Mikey arrived with Frank and Ryan in tow.

 

"I thought you were supposed to watch him Ryan?!"

 

“Listen...I don’t know how he got out. He went to the bathroom and then he was just gone.”

 

Ryan squeaked in protest. 

 

"You dumb ass. Ricky used to do that shit to us back then too!"

 

Gerard looked at his brother.

 

"You married him."

 

"Hey! Don't go saying shit about my husband when yours screws up just as much!"

 

Gerard and Mikey got in each other's faces. They both reached inside their coats.

 

"Uh guys..."

 

"WHAT!?"

 

They both looked at Patrick who was holding up a hand covered in blood.

 

"I think Bowie got a record out of me."

 

Then he fainted.

  
~~~~~

  
Pete paced and glared at the lot of them all in his office. Meagan was taking care of Patrick and he had a group of idiots to deal with. 

 

“So explain to me again...why my ex is here a week before my sister’s wedding...and all of you knew about it...but no one told me.” 

 

Pete growled and glared at them. 

 

“And give me one good reason I shouldn’t feed you to Bowie for this.”

 

“IT WAS THE PRINCESS'S IDEA!"

 

All four spoke at the same time. Pete froze and looked at them. 

 

“You’re saying my sister put you up to this? And if I call her right now she’ll bail you out?”

 

"Well we wouldn't exactly be alive if we just decided to crash the wedding with Ricky now would we...uh boss.”

 

While Pete could see how that was true that didn’t really mean that they weren’t lying. It didn’t mean his sister knew Patrick was here or that she’d been the one to invite him. If they were lying they were fucked and they knew that.

 

“Ok. Well I’ll do that then.”

 

He pulled out his cell phone and clicked on her name to call her, and watched them as he waited for her to pick up.

 

"If you value your life you will have a good reason for calling me right now."

 

“Well, Rose, considering you hold the fates of four idiots in your hands right now...I’d say it’s a pretty good reason. And is that really any way to talk to your baby brother? I’m told that you are behind Patrick being here.”

 

Pete rolled his eyes at his sister’s usual bitchy attitude. 

 

"Yeah, well right now my lap dog and soon to be husband is behind me and since his cock is more important than your pathetic non existent love life cause you are too stupid to take the dick out of your ear, you will fucking wa....OH FUCK YES RAY, RIGHT THERE!"

 

The line went dead. Pete slowly pulled the phone away from his ear and gave it the most disgusted look, like it’d offended his in the worst possible way, and hung up. 

 

“Never...ever...ever calling her again. Next time I will fucking text her.” 

 

Pete shuddered and made a stupid grossed out noise. He looked back at the four of them and sighed. 

 

“Well she didn’t get pissed at being blamed for it so get the fuck out of my office and I don’t want to see any of you for the rest of the day unless it’s life and death important.”

 

"YES BOSS!"

 

Even Frank and Ryan answered and they all scrambled out. On the way out Gerard nearly knocked Meagan over.

 

"Geeze, I don't know why you put up with those two boss."

 

Pete looked over at Meagan and shrugged. 

 

“Sometimes I don’t know either but I’d probably be lost or dead without them.” 

 

He sighed and rubbed at his face, realizing he kind of needed to shave a little bit, before looking at her again. 

 

“What’d you need, MJ?”

 

"Just wanna letcha know he's doin' alright. Bows got a good chunk of his ass though. He ain't sittin for a while."

 

Pete nodded and moved to sit down at his desk, glancing at Bowie on his cushion bed in the corner.

 

“Yeah, I figured as much. I…..what am I gonna do about all of this? I can’t believe Rose, of all people, is behind this nonsense. I don’t know what they think is gonna happen.” 

 

"That yous two are gonna rekindle your great romance, get married, and have lots of puppies."

 

Pete glared up at her. He shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to push that thought out of his head. 

 

“If he didn’t hate me before I left, he’s had two years to hate me for everything that happened to him because of me and for leaving if by some miracle none of the other shit was enough to do it.” 

 

"Plus now he has a bite in his ass from your precious baby."

 

Bowie perked up and looked at them like he knew they were talking about him. Pete rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yeah, there is that.”

 

Pete slumped into his chair and sighed. 

 

“Just...see to it that he’s taken care of and I’ll have to keep Bowie here until they go back to Chicago after the wedding. Yes you, fucking behave. No more biting Patrick.”

 

He said as Bowie looked at him. Bowie whined and pressed his nose to Pete's hand.

 

"Awww, he's sorry."

 

Meagan laughed.

 

"I think he knows he messed up."

 

Pete looked at the dog and smiled a little. 

 

“It’s not me he needs to be sorry to though. I’m not the one he tried to take a chunk out of.” 

 

Bowie woofed and Meagan laughed again.

 

"Well he's kind of hopped up on some good shit, but I think Bowie can go say sorry...if someone goes with him."

 

Pete frowned at her and looked at the big white fluff ball resting his face on Pete’s hand, staring up at him. 

 

“Maybe he’ll follow you.”

 

"Sorry boss, I got stuffs to do for the Princess and there ain't no way I'm tellin her to wait."

 

She pet Bowie.

 

"You play nice with Patrick now, you hear?"

 

Bowie woofed. Pete groaned and leaned back in his chair. He looked at Bowie and at Meagan. He needed Bowie to be familiar enough with Patrick that he wouldn’t attack him anymore. 

 

“For fuck me sakes.” 

 

He grumbled. 

 

“Where did you put him then?” 

 

"Why your room of course. See you later boss."

 

Meagan walked out the door waving. Pete choked for a second and went wide eyed. They put him where? He looked at Bowie and frowned deeply. 

 

“I think they are all trying to kill me with heart failure today...what do you think?” 

 

Bowie just stared at him. 

 

“Thanks for the support there. Why am I talking to a dog?”

 

Pete sat there in his chair for a few minutes longer and Bowie just continued to stare at him and nudge at his hand. He sighed and got up, with Bowie trailing behind him, to go upstairs to his room. He opened the door cautiously and, sure enough, found Patrick laying in his bed. He looked normal amongst the books and papers. One thing that never changed about Pete was the mild clutter of his living space. There were even a couple of guitar picks and some CDs laying around and his bass he hadn’t really ever put away on it’s stand just sitting in a chair. He didn’t play anymore but he kept it anyway. Pete sighed and let Bowie past him into the room, willing him not to try and hurt Patrick again. Patrick was on his stomach with a fucked out look on his face from the good drugs he was on. He hand was hanging down. Bowie walked up to it and sniffed it. He growled and bared his teeth.

 

“Bowie!” 

 

Pete tried to whisper-yell and glared at the dog.

 

“He’s not a chew toy, you fuck, cut that out.”

 

Bowie whined again and looked at his master and then back at the hand. He leaned in a licked it. Pete rolled his eyes and hovered by the door. 

 

“See? You don’t need to attack him.”

 

Bowie laid down on the floor and let out a grumble noise. Pete wrinkled his nose.

 

“What is that noise about? I don’t see why you don’t like him. He’s done nothing to you.”

 

Bowie woofed and turned his head.

 

"Awww, lokkie da doggie."

 

Patrick head landed on Bowie's head and he scratched his ears. Pete froze as he saw Patrick move. He was awake now. Pete watched as Bowie actually let him pet him and scratch his ears. He wasn’t biting him at least.

 

"Who's a good doggie, yeah yous are."

 

Pete couldn’t help but smile and chuckle a little at that. Bowie seemed to be absolutely loving it. Bowie generally liked being petted and told he was a good boy, honestly because he was. He wasn’t the best guard dog in the world but Pete never cared about that. Bowie was his pet first, he just sometimes attacked unwelcome visitors that seemed like a threat to Pete. Patrick looked up.

 

"Hi! Wanna pet the doggie? Is he your doggie? He's a good doggie? Are you a good doggie? Can I pet you too?"

 

Pete laughed and shook his head. 

 

“Yes, Patrick, he’s my dog. No, I’m not a dog, and no, you cannot pet me. What on earth did she give you?”

 

"But you look cute like a doggie and I wanna pet you, pweeeeease?"

 

Pete’s heart hurt as the memory of a drunk Patrick begging him to cuddle hit him like a slap in the face. He looked at Patrick and Bowie, and shook his head. 

 

“No, I’m…...I’m sorry I have things to do. I just brought Bowie to see you. Do you want me to leave him here with you?”

 

Patrick held his thumb and giggled. Pete raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’ll...take that as a yes. Get some rest.”

 

He nodded before retreating back to his office. He had a couch there he could curl up on. He’d be fine.

  
~~~~~   
  


"Oh fuck."

 

Patrick woke up for the fourth time that day with the same killer headache. He looked around. He was in a different bedroom this time. There was something fuzzy under his hand. He looked down and saw the dog asleep...the dog that bit him. Patrick carefully pulled his hand away. He tried to turn over, but pain shot through his body to his ass. He rubbed the tears from his eyes and looked around.

 

"Fuck me."

 

He realized he was in Pete's room.

  
~~~~~   
  


Pete groaned as he woke up on the couch in the morning and frowned as his back cracked when he stretched. He looked down at his clothes and sighed heavily. Maybe he could sneak into his room and grab a change of clothes without waking Patrick up. He sighed and pushed himself up off the couch to go and try. He knew Patrick didn’t wake up real easy so he didn’t really sneak, he just opened the door quietly and prayed he wasn’t already awake. Bowie heard the door open and got up wagging his tail. Patrick turned and saw Pete. He also noticed that he was naked from the waist down with a giant bandage on his ass.

 

“Shit, sorry, I just came to grab some clean clothes to change into and then I’ll be out of your hair.” 

 

Pete ducked into his closet and grabbed a pair of black pants and a button up shirt, same thing he wore most every day. He could reuse the jacket and tie, it didn’t matter. He went out to his dresser to grab some socks before heading for the door.

 

"Baby wait!"

 

Pete froze, unsure if he’d just heard him right or what to do. He turned and glanced at him to make sure he hadn’t just heard it in his head. Patrick had a hand stretched out to him. Pete felt wary but he moved towards Patrick, letting of the door and letting it close.

 

"I...I missed you." 

 

Pete tilted his head as he dropped his clothes on the edge of the bed and sat carefully on the edge. Patrick...missed him?

 

“I missed you too.” 

 

"Why did you leave me?"

 

Pete sighed and looked down at his hands. 

 

“I had to leave. I was only in Chicago because I was trying to hide, there was a fight between families and it put me and Rose in danger so...we were sent away. Once our cover was blown I had no option but to come back to New York.” 

 

“But...you didn't take me with you.”

 

Pete looked at him and frowned.

 

“Was I really supposed to believe that after hiding pretty much everything about myself and lying to you, dragging you into a hell fight, you getting shot and everything at my aunt’s house...that you’d actually want to go with me still? I didn’t think there was a chance in hell that you’d want anything to do with me anymore.”

 

"Did you ask?"

 

Patrick had a hard time looking at Pete from his position. Pete knew Patrick was right about that at least, he should have. He shook his head. 

 

“No, I didn’t and I’ve kicked myself for it everyday since but it was easier to just assume you’d hate me than to think about actually seeing it on your face.”

 

"Did Frankie hate Gerard? Did Ryan hate Mikey?"

 

“No, they didn’t, obviously they didn’t because they married them, but they...kind of knew that something was up about Mikey and Gee. They knew they were my guards they just didn’t know why. The way you looked at me when guns started going off...and when you realized I knew how to use a gun...the look on your face when you realized we were actually in the mafia...I just…”

 

"Yeah...I know. I was invited to the wedding."

 

“I know. They actually told me you were invited to that one. But you didn’t show up.”

 

"I...I didn't think you wanted to see me."

 

Pete shook his head and sighed. 

 

“I waited everyday up to both weddings to see if you’d show up and you never did...then I just kind of gave up hope that I could’ve been wrong after that.”

 

"We were both stupid huh?"

 

Pete nodded and looked around, they were in his room. He winced at the thought that his entire life was on display to Patrick here. He looked at Patrick and frowned.

 

“Yeah we were, but my stupidity started the second I met you. Or maybe the second I started dating you and still didn’t tell you who I was. I think I need to redo that part of things. No lies and hiding shit.” 

 

"I second that."

 

Mikey walked in with Ryan.

 

"Million dollar wound huh?"

 

Patrick gave Mikey the finger. Ryan swatted the back of Mikey’s head and Pete glared at Mikey. 

 

“What do you want, Way?” 

 

"Thought the bite in the ass might want breakfast."

 

"We got a special seat for him."

 

Gerard came in with an old fashion wheel chair with an opening at the bottom and a rubber ring. Mikey chuckled.

 

"Yup, you can let it all hang out."

 

Patrick looked at Mikey and then Gerard. Mikey was being his usual ass-self, but Gerard had such sincerity in his eyes. Patrick blew out a breath.

 

"Can you help me up then?"

 

“Yeah, but just one thing first...Bowie.”

 

The dog perked up and Pete grinned, glancing at Mikey.

 

“Go give Mikey a big kiss.”

 

Then he got off the bed to help Patrick up. 

 

"No no no!"

 

Mikey backed into the wall, but it was no use. Bowie got on his hind legs and began to slobber all over him.

 

"Ugh! Blagh! Fucking gross! Get him off me! RYAN!"

 

“Nope, you are entirely on your own with that.” 

 

Ryan laughed so hard he almost fell over as Pete helped Patrick up and gently wrapped a blanket around his waist. 

 

“Good?” 

 

"I think so."

 

"Make sure the opening is in the back."

 

Patrick fixed the blanket so it was. Then he sat with Pete's help on the rubber ring.

 

"Cold!"

 

"Yeah, sorry about that."

 

"Can someone get this animal off me!"

 

“Alright, Bowie, he’s had enough I think.” 

 

Pete patted against his leg to get Bowie to come over to him so Mikey could get up. 

 

"Stupid fucking mutt."

 

Mikey was covered in slobber. It glistened on his face and his suit and coat were covered in dog hair. Pete glared at him. 

 

“Bad mouth my dog again and I’ll send him to sleep in your bed tonight and roll all over you. You’ll have white fur everywhere for days.” 

 

Ryan giggled at that and looked happy at the idea of cuddling with the dog.

 

"Don't you get any fucking ideas."

 

Mikey glared at Ryan.

 

"I'm going to shower."

 

He stomped out of the room. Ryan snickered. 

 

“How mad do you think he’d be if I got a puppy?” 

 

Pete shook his head and chuckled. 

 

“I don’t think he’d be fond of that. Seems like more of a cat guy.” 

 

Pete shrugged and looked at Gerard. 

 

"We couldn't have cats when growing up cause dad was allergic to them, but Mikey always wanted one."

 

“Awe! Why didn’t he ever tell me that?” 

 

Ryan pouted and looked at Gerard. 

 

“I love dogs but I had a cat when I was little. I’d love a cat and Bowie is always around to cuddle with. Pete…?” 

 

“You can have a cat if it’s a rescue, don’t buy one from a goddamn pet store.” 

 

“I would never!” 

 

Ryan looked offended and wandered off to go find Mikey. Pete looked at Patrick. 

 

“Breakfast?”

 

"Yes please."

 

"Boss, do you want me to..."

 

Gerard was cut off when Pete took control of the wheelchair.

 

"I'll meet you two down stairs then.

 

Gerard smiled and then left. Pete smiled and pushed Patrick’s chair out into the hall and down to the lift at the back end of the hall. Pete never used it much but he knew it was there. Patrick kind of felt weird being wheeled around, but walking was out of the...

 

"Shit." 

 

Pete’s eyes went a little wide and he looked down at Patrick. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

"How am I gonna go to the wedding if i can't fucking walk?"

 

“It’s a few days away yet, by then you should be able to walk a little and you get to sit for most of it.” 

 

"I think sitting is gonna be a problem unless I have my ass hang out in church. No one wants to see that."

 

Pete chuckled and shook his head as they got into the lift and started their way down.

 

“Like I said, there’s a few days yet and if you don’t get bit again it should be a bit better by then.” 

 

The jolt at the bottom made Patrick wince a bit. The doors opened and Pete wheeled him out. They moved through the living room to the dining room where Frank and Gerard were around the table with Ray and Rose. Mikey and Ryan were not present. Pete pushed Patrick to the table where someone had already moved a chair out of the way and took his seat. He shot a glare at Rose.

 

"Well good morning to you to sunshine, what the fuck is your problem?"

 

“Next time you want to surprise me, Rosie...make it a coffee or chocolates or something.” 

 

Pete rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. 

 

"Whatever, you needed to get the stick out of your ass and get that boy's cock back in it to adjust your attitude."

 

Patrick was taking a drink of his juice and sprayed it out of his mouth all over Gerard.

 

"Oh fucking gross!"

 

Pete face palmed and grumbled. 

 

“Rose, stay out of my love life and mind your own, which...by the way…I didn’t need to hear on the phone yesterday. There are certain things about my sister and her soon-to-be husband that I’d really rather not know.”

 

"You're just jealous that I'm getting it on the regular and you haven't gotten anything, but your hand in two years."

 

Patrick's eyes flew wide and he looked at Pete.

 

"Uh, boss, I'm gonna go change."

 

Gerard got up before anymore food was sprayed on him and left the room. Pete shook his head and avoided looking at Patrick. He glared at his sister. 

 

“You go on thinking what you will but I am never calling you again, I’ll just text you first next time. But I thought maybe you’d like the chance to defend yourself when four people were blaming you for something, apparently I was wrong.”

 

"Who the fuck was blaming me for something?"

 

“Ask the morons you tasked with bringing Patrick here.” 

 

Rose turned to Frank who was the only one left at the table other than them. Frank’s eyes went wide and he sank down in his chair. 

 

“Why am I the one that sticks around to get in shit...every goddamn time.”

 

He mumbled, barely audible and tried really hard to make himself invisible to the princess.

 

"So bitch, what did you tell the Prince I told you."

 

“Um…...just that you told us to get Patrick here…” 

 

Frank said very quietly, watching Rose carefully. 

 

"Well I did and shockingly you fucking managed not to fuck that up."

 

Rose turned back to Pete.

 

"So what's the problem then dear brother?"

 

Pete rolled his eyes at her. 

 

“The fact that he was brought here unconscious, from what I was told, and against his will...and honestly the fact that you stuck your nose into things and had them bring him here in the first place.”

 

"OH grow the fuck up Peter. You may be the Don of this family, but you are still the same whiny little brother you have always been and you never take the steps to do anything unless you have to or someone pushes you."

 

Rose smirked.

 

"Just like Grandpa taught you how to swim by pushing you into the deep end...you can learn to swim here too."

 

"Um...I think I'm gonna..."

 

Patrick rolled himself away from the table and out of the room. Pete frowned and watched him go before glaring back at Rose. 

 

“No, Rose, you don’t even know the half of it but you’re a nosey bitch that can’t leave well enough alone. It’s more complicated than you seem to think and I’m not going to begin to try to explain it to your small mind.” 

 

Pete got up from the table to go after Patrick to make sure he was alright. He was more worried about Patrick than his sister’s stupid bullshit. Patrick found an outside door with Bowie sitting near it.

 

"Hey Boy, you gonna chase me if I go outside again?"

 

Bowie whined and pawed at the door. Patrick chuckled and opened it letting himself and the dog out. The dog scampered around making Patrick laugh more and then wince cause dog bites in the ass really hurt. He sighed.

 

"What am I even doing here?"

 

“She’s not entirely wrong. She’s a bitch but she’s...maybe like forty percent right but don’t tell her I said that.” 

 

Pete smiled, Patrick really didn’t move fast in the chair and he was in Pete’s home. There wasn’t a corner of the house that Pete didn’t know and there weren’t many places that chair could really get to fast. Patrick jumped at Pete's arrival. he didn't think he followed him. He groaned as the jerking motion made him hurt his ass more. 

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. You ok?”

 

"Other than the bite in my ass, I guess I am."

 

“I’ll have to see if Meagan has any pain killers that won’t make you loopy like whatever she gave you last night.” 

 

"I'm good, thanks."

 

Patrick continued to stare out at the dog playing in the yard. Hard to believe he was that vicious animal that felt a need for a souvenir. Pete frowned and sat down on the porch beside Patrick’s chair. Patrick sneezed. It was surprisingly cold for the time of year. Pete looked up at him. 

 

“You cold?”

 

He shrugged out of his jacket to put it around his shoulders. It wasn’t a thick jacket but he’d been wearing it so it should be warm enough to keep Patrick from freezing. It was kind of big on Patrick too and Pete smiled a little to himself.

 

“Patrick…”

 

Pete sighed and watched Bowie. He wasn’t sure what to say. Nothing could even begin to be good enough. 

 

“Nothing I say is going to make anything that’s happened better but...I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I left and that I hurt you…”

 

Pete shook his head, he needed to shut up. Patrick deserved better than some shitty apologies from the guy that abandoned him.

 

"You did hurt me a lot. I thought that suddenly a fuck boy wasn't good enough for you. You know the worst part about it? I tried to forget you by sleeping with the first person that came along and do you know what happened?”

 

Pete looked at him and waited, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know but at the same time he probably needed the kick in the ass of knowing what exactly Patrick had gone through. 

 

"I couldn't even get hard."

 

Pete frowned and looked down at his feet. He wished so much that he could go back and fix everything. That he could go back and tell his idiot self not to leave until Patrick was going with him. To explain things instead of running away like a little bitch. 

 

“Patrick...you asked why you were here, and I know you weren’t really asking me...I’m not totally sure beyond my sister being...well being. But I’m glad you’re here. I wasn’t kidding when I said I missed you and Rose is right, I’m just enough of a jackass I would’ve just kept convincing myself you never wanted to see me again and would never have made the move to go to Chicago to find you again.” 

 

Patrick finally turned his head and looked at Pete.

 

"You mean that...or are you just saying it cause I'm in a fucking wheelchair because of fucking Cujo out there."

 

Bowie was yapping after a butterfly. Pete chuckled as he watched his dog. 

 

“No, I mean it. And Bowie is honestly usually pretty harmless, he’s a shitty guard dog but I’ve had him since he was a puppy. Not sure why he went after you. Usually mostly goes after people who are an immediate threat to me. And Mikey, but he mostly just slobbers on him and he squawks about it.”

 

Patrick blushes.

 

"Um...I might have had some beef jerky in my pocket when I was knocked out by Bob. I was going to eat it after my high went away."

 

Pete laughed and shook his head. 

 

“Yeah, that’d do it. He has nothing against you he just wanted you to share your snack.” 

 

"Yeah, well my ass is not a snack...per say."

 

Pete smiled stupidly, trying not to laugh again, and internally told himself repeatedly to shut the fuck up. Patrick smiled too and chuckled.

 

"We really are stupid aren't we?"

 

Pete sighed as he finally calmed down and nodded. 

 

"Think we could be stupid together...again?"

 

Pete looked up at Patrick, a little wide eyed in surprise. 

 

“You...actually...want to be with me again? After everything?” 

 

"Well...maybe this is like a Cinderella story. I couldn't get it up with anyone else, so then if i can get it up with you, you are my Prince Charming."

 

“That has got to be the lamest thing you have ever said and you seriously have an issue with ruining Disney movies for me...but I’m going to ignore that. If you really want to give me another chance not to fuck this up, then yes. I want more than anything to be with you again.” 

 

Pete smiled at him and then laughed at a thought. 

 

“But I’ll warn you now, Cinderella, happily ever after isn’t what you are picturing it to be if you stay here. Significantly less talking mice and way more blood that I care to have to deal with.” 

 

"Oh...um...can I just hang out with Bowie then? I kind of don't like the blood part."

 

Pete shook his head and tilted at him. 

 

“You sound like my grandma. Blood bothers you?” 

 

"I usually don't see a lot of it and the last time i did, it was a good friend of mines...and mine."

 

Pete nodded and shifted the way he was sitting so he could lean against the rail near the stairs.

 

“You don’t have to deal with any of it just be prepared to see people walking through the house with weapons, or bloody clothes...not necessarily their own blood...or covered in bandages or whatever. It’s not all of the time but it does happen.”

 

"Are you trying to scare me away again?"

 

“No, I just don’t want that to be a surprise later and end up scaring you away because you didn’t expect it.”

 

"Fair enough."

 

Patrick looks out again.

 

"Okay."

 

“So...you...want to stay then?”

 

"Yeah. I'll stay...on one condition."

 

“And what condition would that be?”

 

"That when my ass heals, you let me fuck you in this wheelchair after I make you cum by eating you out." 

 

Pete grinned and chuckled a little. 

 

“I’m not opposed to that idea.” 

 

"Kiss and make up?"

 

Pete smiled and pushed himself up onto his feet, bending over to kiss Patrick firmly. Patrick tried to press into the kiss, but...

 

"Fuck, my ass!"

 

Pete laughed and choked a little, shaking his head. 

 

“You know...I think that would be the opposite of helpful right now.”

 

A tear slipped down Patrick's cheek.

 

"I think me and my ass have had enough for now. I need to go lay down again."

 

Pete frowned and crouched down to wipe away the tear. 

 

“You sure you don’t want me to see if MJ has something that’ll help? I’m sure she has some mild painkillers or something somewhere in her infirmary.”

 

Pete pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

 

“And if she doesn’t I’ll go get you some.” 

 

"You'll come back and stay with me?"

 

“I don’t have anything going on today I don’t think, so if you want me to I will.” 

 

"Please."

 

Pete nodded and stood back up to push Patrick’s chair back into the house. He looked back and whistled at Bowie to come inside with them. When they got up to his room Pete carefully helped Patrick back onto the bed. 

 

“I’ll go see what MJ has and be right back, ok?”

 

"Alright."

 

Bowie lay down next to Patrick on the floor. Patrick pet the dog and scratched at his ears. It was a soothing sensation and he closed his eyes for just a second till Pete came back.

  
~~~~~   
  


Ray sighed and looked over at Rose. He knew what she was going for in trying to get her brother to see he needed Patrick back. He also knew she had an odd way of expressing concern or care for Pete. From what he could tell this seemed to actually be working but it had made Pete angry with her and Ray worried that would become a problem on it’s own. As much as they fought they usually helped each other. He didn’t want to change Rose, she was fine the way she was, fiery temper and all...but showing her what she was doing never hurt. She didn’t always seem to pick up on it. Ray, however, was always careful about approaching such topics with his bride-to-be. She...well she got worked up before he could make her see what he was talking about. He didn’t really want her to be mad at him either. 

 

Ray realized he’d been staring and shook his head before looking back down at what he was doing.

 

"Is something wrong Ray?"

 

“Nothing is wrong, per say.” 

 

Rose made a face.

 

"Ray, you know I hate that shit."

 

“I know you do, but you also lose your shit a little when I just confront you with something.”

 

"Ray...you are gonna have to get used to telling me how you feel. You aren't a dog anymore. You're the Princess' consort now."

 

Ray nodded and sighed, mentally preparing himself. While she consciously knew this, she didn’t always remember it.

 

“I’m just wondering about...you starting another fight with your brother, and why?”

 

"We fight, it's what we do. You used to fight with your brothers i remember, but you are still around cause you were smart and they were...well not."

 

Back then Ray was just another dog and Rose would have spoken about his dead relatives like they were puppies tossed in a river, but now...now Ray means more and she can see that puppies tossed in a river is a burden no one should ever have to deal with. Rose reached out and touched Ray's hand.

 

"I want him to be happy like I am and I know he can be with Patrick...but Pete is stubborn and in case you didn't realize it, it runs in our family and a lot of times we have to get hit over the head before we realize we could lose what makes us happiest. What makes us..."

 

She squeezes Ray's hand.

 

"...complete."

 

“I understand that, and I’m not saying you’re wrong because Pete definitely needed that push. I’m just worried about how far you’ll push him. He seemed angry with you and your attitude and comments back didn’t seem to help. Plus you have to think of what it took getting Patrick here. He’s not exactly in the greatest of shape and his friends knocked him out to get him here.” 

 

Ray smiled at her and ran his thumb along her hand. 

 

“I know you are right and that you’re trying to do right by your brother but I think you’re approaching that in a way that’s a little too aggressive and I’m worried you might end up pushing your brother away from you if you piss him off and push his limits too much. Pete isn’t like you and he’s not like your father or your mother for that matter.”

 

Rose wants to be angry. She wants to yell at Ray and tell him to fuck off and that he doesn't own her...but he does. he owns her heart and soul as black as it is...was.

 

"Okay. Okay Ray, I will say sorry."

 

Ray smiled softly and leaned over to kiss her cheek. 

 

“That’s good enough for me. It’s him you’ve gotta work it out with.”

 

Rose gets up.

 

"Will you come with me?"

 

“If you want me to I will, I’m always here to support you, you know that.”

 

Rose leans in and kisses her husband to be.

 

"And then after will you join me in our bedroom so I can thank you properly for helping me come to my senses?"

 

Ray smiled and kissed her back. 

 

“I think I like the sound of that, yes.” 

 

Rose left the dining room with Ray and walked up the stairs to her brother's room. She knocked on the door, but no one answered. She shrugged cause part of her is still Rose and she opened the door. On the bed was Patrick on his stomach, but Pete was on his side holding Patrick carefully as they both slept. Patrick's hand was on Bowie's head.

 

"I think our bedroom adventure can come first in this case."

 

“They look peaceful, let them sleep for now.” 

 

Ray nodded in agreement. Rose closes the door and walks with Ray to their own room. She kissed him as she lead him in and shut the door.

  
~~~~~   
  


"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

 

Ray smiled proudly as he leaned down to kiss Rose. They’d finally done it. They were married and he couldn’t be happier. Patrick sighed. He normally didn't do sappy stuff like this, but it was a beautiful wedding. he wondered if Frank and Ryan's were like this too. probably not as extravagant, but still. He watched Ray and Rose walk down the aisle followed by Gerard and Frank, Mikey and Ryan and then he and Pete. Pete gave Rose away cause he was the Don. Their mother cried and James helped her out of the church. They all piled into limos and headed to the reception.

  
~~~~~   
  


"Peeeete, come dance with me!"

 

“Patrick, I really am not kidding. I don’t dance. It’s bad enough I’m gonna have to fill in on the father-daughter dance with Rose.” 

 

"Come on, just one, for me your one true love?"

 

Pete rolled his eyes but smiled and let Patrick take his hands to pull him out on the dance floor. Pete already knew there was no arguing with Patrick. Gerard was doing the weirdest dance with Frank and Mikey was hiding in Ryan's neck to avoid being seen. Pete chuckled and wasn’t really sure what to do but if Patrick was happy right now he didn’t much care.

 

Patrick just had fun dancing with Pete. No one worried about looking stupid with Gerard bouncing on his toes and doing Vogue-esque type moves with Frank quietly trying not to laugh. When Pete went to dance with Rose, Patrick thought he fell in love with him a little more. Soon the party was breaking up. Everyone was staying in the hotel while Rose and Ray left for the airport and their honeymoon in Italy. Patrick waited for Pete and they and the Ways took their limo back home. Gerard and Mikey quickly disappeared with their husbands and Pete and Patrick were left alone.

 

"So..."

 

“Did you have fun?” 

 

Pete smiled at him and felt more relaxed now that it was just them and the party was over. 

 

"I did, very much and it was cute the way you dipped Rose and then she dipped you."

 

“I had the intense feeling she was going to drop me on my head the whole time.” 

 

Pete chuckled and shook his head. Patrick laughed too.

 

"Hey, guess what?"

 

"What?"

 

"I can walk again. No more pain in the ass."

 

Pete chuckled again.

 

"Good."

 

Patrick moved towards him and ran a finger down his jaw.

 

"Do you remembered what you promised me when I got better?"

 

Pete grinned and leaned into the touch a bit. 

 

"Of course I remember."

 

"No time like the present you know."

 

Pete nodded and pulled Patrick down to kiss him. Patrick wasn't having it though. He scooped Pete up and carried him to...their bedroom. He dropped Pete on the bed and then placing a pillow on the wheelchair to cover the opening sat down.

 

"Strip for me honey."

 

Pete looked at Patrick and stuck out his tongue. Once he got his bearings again he stood up and started to loosen his tie to toss it off to the side. He'd ditched his jacket earlier in the night and was reasonably sure it was sitting downstairs now. He unbuttoned the shirt, working slowly intentionally just to bother Patrick. Patrick watched with glazed eyes as his boyfriend unveiled himself. Every inch of exposed skin Patrick wanted to taste. When he was down to just his underwear, which took forever to get to, Patrick had enough. He got up and flipped Pete over onto his stomach, stripping him of his boxers. He grabbed his knees and hoisted him up and without a word dove his face into his ass. Pete gasped in surprise and when he relaxed he rested his forehead on his arms, moaning quietly at what Patrick was doing to him.

 

"Oh no baby, it has been too long since I heard your voice."

 

Patrick started to pull out all his best tricks to take Pete apart. He wanted to make him cry and beg and scream in ecstasy. Pete’s moan and little noises became louder as Patrick worked, because god it felt good and Patrick was the only person that could make him totally lose it. 

 

“Shit…” 

 

He whispered and tried to stay still, vaguely remembering what happened when he moved. Patrick reached under and started to jerk Pete's cock as he plowed his tongue inside him reacquainting himself with Pete's unique taste. Pete couldn’t keep his hips from moving against Patrick’s hand, crying out a little at the feeling and wanting more. 

 

"You look so good baby and you taste fucking amazing. Better than I remember." 

 

Pete groaned and tried very hard to find words but he wasn’t getting anything.

 

"Can't wait to fuck you. Been so long and my cock has been so lonely for your tight warm ass." 

 

“Fuck…..please…..” 

 

Pete groaned as he felt himself getting so close, he wanted Patrick though. So bad. 

 

"You want me to fuck you right now? You want to open you up with my tongue and fingers and then ram my cock into you so hard that they can hear you on the other end of the house? Is that what you want little boy?"

 

Pete whined high in his throat. 

 

“Oh fuck……...yes….please, Patrick.”

 

Patrick smirked and smacked his ass. He then got up and grabbed the lube and came back. He pressed his tongue back in as he lubed up his fingers and slowly inserted them in. Pete’s breath caught in his throat and he groaned quietly, he relaxed easier than he thought he would. Patrick loved how pliable Pete was for him it wasn't long till he was up to three fingers.

 

“Patrick…...fuck...please!”

 

"Okay baby, I got you."

 

Patrick pulled his fingers out and stripped quickly. he pushed Pete a little to give him room on the bed. Then as if they were wild animals he mounted Pete and slowly pushed his cock in. Pete moaned louder this time and pushed back involuntarily. Patrick gripped his hips and started to fuck him slowly with long strokes. Pete’s breathy little moans didn’t stop. He loved being able to give up some control like this, and it felt right to be like that with Patrick.

 

"I want this to last, but it's been so long and it feels so good that I don't know if I can.”

 

“If you’re staying…..we have plenty of time...”

 

Pete looked back at him with a faint smile and broke off into a moan. 

 

"Good, cause this isn't gonna be pretty right now."

 

Patrick dropped back with his ass on his heels and pulled Pete backwards into his lap. He then wrapped his arms around his stomach and leaned into whisper in his ear.

 

"Hold on baby."

 

Then Patrick pulled his cock almost all the way out and slammed it back in. Pete cried out and tried to brace himself a bit, holding onto Patrick the best he could. 

 

“Ah! Shit…” 

 

Patrick kept up this motion plowing into the young man that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with...and he did. He was ready to settle down and stop all the bullshit that he had been living. Pete moaned and whined, getting so close again. He closed his eyes and fought to hold on for a little longer. 

 

"So close, gonna cum baby."

 

“Yeah...me too.” 

 

Patrick reached down and started to fist Pete's cock.

 

"I want you to cum with me baby. I want to feel you squeezing my cock."

 

Pete gasped at the contact. He stopped holding back and started meeting Patrick’s movements. It wasn’t long before he was crying out and spilling over Patrick’s hand. This was it. This was what Patrick had been dreaming about for these past two years. This connection that he wanted with no one else. He pressed his cock into Pete as he started to fill the boy up. Pete groaned and leaned back into Patrick a bit, panting heavily. 

 

"Fuck that was...I...fuck, I love you so much Pete. I want to marry you and stay with you forever."

 

That was not what Patrick meant to say at a time like this, but fuck it, it was what was in his heart. Pete turned his head to look back at Patrick, he smiled warmly and a little tiredly. 

 

“I love you too, Patrick. I can’t believe I have you back and I don’t ever want to lose you again.” 

 

He hummed quietly. Having Patrick back in his life was like a dream in the best way possible. 

 

"*yawn* Sleep now and then more sex later and talking, lots of talking cause I don't want to lose you again."

 

Pete chuckled and nodded. 

 

“Sleep sounds pretty good.” 

 

Patrick didn't even want disconnect. He just pulled Pete down till they were laying on the pillows. He remained inside him as he pulled the covers over them.

 

"Night, baby, I love you."

 

“Night, Patrick. Love you too.” 

 

Pete mumbled as he cuddled in and relaxed in Patrick’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find both of us on Twitter ^-^  
> The Queen of Tease - @MomijiNeyuki  
> Tae - @thePetetoherPat
> 
> XOXO


End file.
